Little Love
by beinggirl321
Summary: In Hector, Ozzy and Drix was on the case and they just met their old friend; Thrax... in little kid form! I do not own the characters of Osmosis Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Ozzy feeling sluggish and bored in the PI office, didn't have any cases this week. Drix came back into the office from taking Dander for a walk. Drix sees Ozzy slopped on the chair and sighed "You know Ozzy, you could at least go out and do something, instead waiting a call for a case."

Ozzy look at him with a lazy eyes. "I would... but it'll be boring. I want some action for once in a while since Chief banned us."

"Would you rather ask Spryman give you a case?"

Ozzy gave Drix a disapprove look. "Are you serious Drix? No Hector way! That little brat get on my last membrane every time he ask me to do something for his stupid needs. Like one time I almost die when he forcing me to ride that bungee. So no way!" Cross his arm and pout.

Drix rolled his eye of his childish. "Whatever." Pick up Dander. "Come on Dander, let's watch some tv. Our favorite show is about to be on" Talk in baby voice. Dander bark and wag his tail happily.

"Oh Hector, why me." Ozzy squeeze his temple in annoyance. Then hear a knock on the door. "It's open." called out.

The door was open, and Maria came in. "Hey guys"

"Good afternoon, Maria." Drix responded.

"Hey..." Ozzy is still feeling bored.

Maria notice of his behavior. "Still didn't have any cases, huh Ozzy?"

"Nope."

"And Drix ask you to get a case from the mayor but you refuse right away."

Ozzy cocked his brow, surprised that she know all that. "What are you, a psychic?"

Maria laughed, "You wish, I just heard you whining from far distance."

Ozzy scoffed. "Whatever."

"So what brings you here, Maria." as he set Dander down.

"Well, The chief sent me here to get you two on the case right now because he needs you guys skills."

Ozzy jumped off the chair in joy. "Yes! That's what i'm talking about!" Started to dance happily and Dander joined him.

Drix rolled his eyes. And Maria chuckled a little bit. "Ok calm down, Ozzy."

Ozzy stopped. "Alright, so what is the case?"

"We got a murder scene at the alley about few minutes ago. The victim name was Sid Talbott." Gave them a folder. Ozzy and Drix started look through the folder, read the victim information, a germ in his late 30s, have a criminal record of kidnap and molesting childrens. Both of them looked disgusted.

Maria noticed their face. "Something wrong?"

Ozzy shook his head. "No. So what is the cause of death?"

"We're not sure, we might think a virus could have killed him."

"How so?" said Drix.

Maria took out of picture from the folder. Ozzy and Drix looked at it, showed of pool of goo on the sidewalk that looks familiar to them. "Drix, does this look familiar to you?"

Drix nodded "Yeah, it sure does."

Maria starting looked confuse, "You guys... know about this?"

"Yeah..." Drix replied. "Well not about the murder, about the goo."

"What about it?"

"We've seen it before back at our old city" said Ozzy, "And we may know who cause it."

Maria looked surprised. "Then who is it?"

"Our old friend."

"His name is Thrax, one of the most killer virus." Then Drix looked questionable. "But I thought you said he dissolve in alcohol?"

"I thought so too. He must've survived it."

"Well, we better find him before he cause some damage." said Maria "Let's go, i'll take you guys to the crime scene first." Ran out the office.

"C'mon Drix." Follow Maria.

"I'll be right back, Dander." Caught up with Ozzy and Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria drove Ozzy and Drix where Chief Gluteus and other policemans are investigating the crime scene at the knee cap area. Then Maria, Ozzy, and Drix got out of the car. Chief Gluteus sees them "Ah, bout time you got here Jones. Did you finally get my text?"

Ozzy cocked his brow in confusion "What text?"

"The text I just send you just a minute ago"

Ozzy checks his phone and see he get a text, then check the text: **'Jones, bring your partner to the knee cap right now, there have been murder.'**. He looked embarrassed now "Oops, guess my phone went on mute or dead." Laugh awkwardly.

Chief Gluteus grumble, getting tired of Ozzy's mistake, but going let it slide. "Did you give them the information, Amino?"

"Yes sir. They also known about the murder."

"Oh, they know the victim or something?"

"Not exactly, they know who the killer is." Everyone at the crime scene overheard and look straight at Ozzy and Drix.

"Interesting." Gluteus face at them. "Tell me how you know this killer."

Drix explained, "Well sir, we known him back in our old town, City of Frank. He's name is Thrax; The Red Death, he had a goal to be on the top record of the medic book to kill a person by taking the hypothalamus gland which make the human body temperature rise at 108 degrees within 48 hours."

"I see..." Gluteus rub his chin. "And how did this virus got here when he was at your old town?"

"We actually thought he's dead when i was fighting him off and was dissolved into the alcohol." said Ozzy, "We may have guess he might survived from that."

Gluteus nod, "And you two sure that the killing is MO to him."

"We're sure, sir." said Drix.

"Alright, what does this virus look like?"

"He has a purple dreads, have dark magenta skin color, green or yellow eye color, about 6 ft tall, and have sharp claws but on his left hand his index finger is longer and have a deadly venom." said Ozzy.

Gluteus nod, "Good, Amino, write those things down."

"Yes sir." She took out her notebook and write it down.

"Alright, in the meantime, me, Amino, and other policemen will search out this virus. And you two go ask some witnesses some questions."

Ozzy look at Gluteus disappointed. "What? Why? Why can't we come?"

"Because this is for professionals." Gluteus replies.

"Besides, you might put in danger if he knows you two." said Maria

"She's right, Ozzy." Drix put his hand on Ozzy shoulder.

Ozzy sighed, "Man... fine."

"Good. And if you see the virus, call us."

Drix nod, "We will."

"Listen up." Gluteus called out to the troops, "we are now dealing a virus. Do all your skills to track it down. Catch him alive but if he attacks you, don't hesitate to shoot him down. Now, lets move out."

The troops saluted, "Yes sir." then went to their car, drove off to start searching.

"Lets move, Amino."

Maria nod, "See you two. And Ozzy, make sure you call us." Went in the car along with Gluteus and drove off.

Drix look at Ozzy, "Shall we get started?"

Ozzy sighed "Whatever." Went up to the witnesses. "Can somebody tells what happen here?"

Red blood she-cell step up "Well, while I was redesigning my bakery shop, I saw a man talking to a child at the alley, then out of where the man was melting and turn into goo."

Drix asked "Did you see another person over there?"

She shook her head "Just the child and the man. I just hope the kids alright, I'm so worry about him."

A white blood he-cell step up "I don't know about worrying the kids. I saw what really happen at the bookshop, the kid killed that man."

She-cell glared at him, "How can you say a child did something like that?!"

"Well probably it's a virus!"

"What that got to do with anything! Maybe he was protecting himself from that pedo!"

"That pedo was still a person and he was killed by that little monster!"

Ozzy held his hand up "Alright, alright. Don't need to fight. Ma'am, do you know who this kid is, or might know where his parents is?

She's still glaring at the he-cell before respond "No, I just met him two days ago at this alley, gave him some donuts if he gets hungry."

"Do you know where he might be?" ask Drix

"I think he ran off to the abandon store couple block down. Can you look and see if he's alright?"

Ozzy nod "Will do. Let's go, Drips."

"But should we called Maria and Chief first?"

"Why should we, they said we called them when we saw Thrax. We just looking the kid to see if he's alright. Now c'mon."

"Alright."

Ozzy and Drix made their way to the store, when they got there, they notice the door was open. Ozzy look Drix, "After you."

Drix rolled his eyes "Scary cat" went in through the door.

"Am not" he followed Drix. Both of them see the store was very empty. "Man... this place is creepy."

"I wonder what this place used to be?" Drix look around, "A mall, maybe."

"Maybe. Or maybe... this a place where a the ghosts haunts people." making a spooky noises.

Drix rolled his eyes "Don't be ridiculous, Ozzy. There's no such thing as ghost." A loud clank of metal was heard that make Drix jump up and starts trembling. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah... i think it coming from the changing rooms, c'mon." went up one of the changing room.

Drix just stood there where he was, afraid to move a muscle.

Ozzy noticed "Don't tell me you're scared now; And you called me a scary cat. Try to calm down, ok."

Drix does so, takes a deep breath. "Ok, I'm good." went next to Ozzy.

Ozzy place his hand on the door handle "I'm going to open it, if its someone other than the kid. Blast it.

"Gotcha." activate his canon.

"On the count of three. 1... 2..."

Drix held his canon toward the door.

"3!" open the door quickly, then sees a kid with a cover on his whole body in a sheet about age of 4. "Settle your canon, Drips. It's the kid."

Drix does so.

"Leave me alone!" said the kid.

"Hey, don't worry kid. We're not going to hurt you." said Ozzy.

"Yes you will!"

"No we won't. We're here to help you and talk to you" he lean closer to the kids, before he knew it, the kid ran through them tried to escaped, he caught him. "Woah there. Where the rush? You gotta trust us kid."

The kid started kicking "No way! Not what you did to me, Jones!"

Ozzy tilted his head, confused "What do you mean what I did to you? And how you know my last name, kid."

Drix look at the room, saw something on the floor, pick it up and his eyes widen in shock what he just found. "Ozzy, look what I just found."

Ozzy look at Drix while holding still of the kid, and sees he was holding a familiar chain. "Is that..."

"Yep, and it's Thrax."

Ozzy look at the kid. "Hey kid, where did you get that chain?"

The kid suddenly stopped kicking, and smiled. "You like it? It looks good on you Jones, you might wear it well." in familiar voice.

Ozzy looked shocked "No way..."

"What's wrong?" asked Drix

"Only a living would say something like that to me." Ozzy take off the cover on the kid's head, then his expression looked amazed. "Oh my Hector!"

"Ozzy, what is it?"

"Guess I was right about the ghost thing."

"You're not making any sense, Ozzy."

Ozzy faced Drix and showed him the kid uncovered.

Drix's eyes was widen surprised "Oh my..."

Ozzy revealed the kid is Thrax. Ozzy laughed "What happened to you, Thrax."

"That's none of your business, Jones." started kicking.

"I want to know is how are you even alive?" ask Drix

"That's for me to you found out! Bubble butt!"

Ozzy couldn't help but laugh "Sorry."

Drix glare at Ozzy, then look at Thrax "Well then, we'll get you to talk once we take you the PD. They'll know what to do to you."

Thrax gulped "I'm... I'm not scared..."

Drix snort "We'll see about that." Took out his phone and start dialing.

Ozzy was in a thought, then hung up Drix's phone.

Drix blinked, "Why did you do that for?"

"Drix, listen. Do we really need to take him to the PD after we just described his original self?"

Drix thinks about it, look at little Thrax and get what Ozzy saying "You're right, we might be the laughing stalk and Chief will kill us if he thinks it's a joke. But what can we do now? We can't just let him go, he might be caught by them anyway."

Thrax winced.

Ozzy tries think it through, gave Drix a half smile. "We could keep him."

Drix and Thrax look surprised "Huh?! Ozzy are you crazy?"

"Yeah Jones. Are you?"

"Think about it Drix, Thrax is a kid now. He can't do anything. Which means, we can anything to him." Ozzy gave out a evil smirk.

Drix get what Ozzy getting at, also grinning devilishly.

Thrax sees them smiling, laugh nervously "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, we're just talking about how we're going to humiliate you."

Thrax gulped "H... humiliate me?"

Drix chuckled "That's right, it's payback for what you did in Frank."

"Oh come on. He's still living, since Jones took away my chain."

"Yeah, he's still living, but it'll still payback to you. Unless you could answer our questions." said Ozzy

"Hah! I got nothing to say to you."

"Suit yourself. Say Drix, what do think of a dress for him?"

"What?! A dress?!"

Drix smiled "I think that would most likely fits him, with a bow, cute pink shoes."

Ozzy grin "And since at his age, we should put him on a diapers."

Thrax looked at them in embarrassment.

"And while we're at it, why not we take a picture and put it the internet."

Thrax's eyes widen "No, no! Anything but that!"

"Then you'll ask our question, right?" said Ozzy

"Yes... I'll answer your question... be in exchange."

"What?"

"I want to know what happen when I was... you know... gone. Deal?"

Ozzy exchanged with Drix "Alright deal. Let talk at our office."

Thrax cocked his brow "You two got an office? What are you, some kind of business people?"

"Nope, we're private detectives." proudly said Drix

Thrax bust out laughing "How are you two clowns be a detectives, where you were clearly worst at finding me."

"Hey, hey." Ozzy shook him "Do you want to know or not?"

Thrax got little dizzy from the shake "Of course I do."

"Ok, let's go, Drix." walk out the building along with Drix.

The red blood she-cell sees them, walk up to them "Is he alright?"

"Yep, he's fine." said Drix "We'll take care of him."

Ozzy and Drix along with little Thrax went to the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ozzy and Drix got to their place, while carried Thrax and went in. Thrax look around the room "Nice place." being sarcastic.

Ozzy rolled his eyes "Yeah right." set Thrax on the couch "Let get started."

"You first." crossed his legs.

"Alright. When you were... 'gone', the Mayor Phlegmming was fired and was replaced with Tom Colonic. I became hero of Frank, and me and Leah-"

"Speaking of Leah." Thrax interrupted "Is she here? I would love to see her." chuckled devilishly.

"Hey!" flinched his forehead "Don't interrupted me."

Thrax rubbed his forehead "Fine. Continue."

"As I was saying, me and Leah were started dating and was living ordinary life. Until, when Drix and I was a chasing a virus and get a big promotion, we were abducted by aliens."

Thrax cocked his brow "Aliens?"

"He meant we was sucked in by a mosquito, transports us here; City of Hector." Drix corrected.

"So that's why you guys are here and not Leah" chuckled.

"Whatever. Now it's your turn. We know you've survived the alcohol. But tell us how you've become like this?" Ozzy demand

Thrax hesitated "...I don't know."

"You're lying."

"I... swear, I don't know."

"You're going to tell us, or else" poked Thrax's stomach.

Thrax got tickled from the poke, then giggled. Realize what he did, look at Ozzy.

Ozzy, along Drix, look unbelievably shock, "Are you... ticklish?"

Thrax blushed deeply in embarrassment, "Y-Y-Yeah, so?!"

Ozzy slightly blushed, thought it was cute, then thought of something, smirk noticed the face of his, "What's with that smirk?"

Ozzy wiggled his fingers, and started tickle attacked on Thrax.

Sees what Ozzy doing and tries to hold back but couldn't, and started laughing so hard, "Sto...Stop... please...!"

"Then you'll tell us everything and the truth?"

"Y...Y...Yes! I'll... I'll tell you... everything!" keep laughing

Ozzy stopped tickling, "Alright, talk."

Catching his breath, glared at him, "You're right. I did survived, and when one of those nurses about to pour the alcohol out in the nursery room, I hold on edge of the beaker, got out when they set it down. But since my flesh got burn off, I have to regenerate."

Drix seems confused, "But I thought virus can't do regeneration, only cells and germs."

"Only if they're half cell in them"

Both Ozzy and Drix widen their eyes in shock "You're half-cell?"

"Well, not a half, mostly 1/3. Anyway, when I was about to fully regenerated. A nurse came in with a kid, teaching some things. And she ask him to get a baby powder in the cabinet, and once he got it, he accidently drop it where I was. Once those stuff on me and smell of it, it got a effect on me, and that's how I got like this, even I have to rip my favorite clothes to cover myself."

"That's how?" Ozzy scratch his head. "Man, when they said once you smell of this stuff, it'll make you wish you were a baby again. I didn't know it'll actually turn you a baby."

"You got another questions or what?" Thrax demand.

"Ok, next question: how did you get this chained back and got inside of Hector?"

"After when become like this, I thought I might want payback to the brat, so I went inside him. And once got inside, there was a black market at the lungs area. And boy" chuckled "Those things aren't cheap."

Drix shocked "You mean there's more of those?!" .

"Yep, then I got caught from immunity and make a run for it at the mouth. I got in Hector when this kid sneeze me out to him."

"That's when Hector had basketball practice, which means you was in Ricky..." Ozzy snapped his finger "That means you've been here 2 week ago."

"Yep, that's the gist of it."

"But why didn't you do any when you got in Hector? Why wait?"

"Look at me." held his arm wide "I'm little and slow. How am I going to any those stuff like this?"

"Ok... you made a good point there."

Dander heard voice while taking a nap in the bedroom, wake up, went to the where Ozzy and Drix are, and see Thrax. Wagging his tail happily. Thrax noticed Dander behind them, "What's that?"

Drix and Ozzy look behind them and see Dander. Drix pick up Dander "This is Dander, my dog."

"Oh..." Ozzy noticed that Thrax has sparkled in his eyes. "What's up with you, Thrax?"

He blinked "Nothing." Dander wiggled out of Drix's hold, ran to Thrax and jump onto the couch. Starts to licking him.

"Looks like someone likes you." Thrax smiled from every licked, petted Dander. "Ok, last question: why did you have to killed him?" said Drix

Thrax blink in confusion "Killed who?"

"Sid Talbott. The man you met at the alley."

"Oh, him... I didn't killed him..."

Ozzy squeeze his bridge nose "Come on, Thrax. We know you're ruthless when it comes to killing."

"But I swear, I'm telling the truth." Dander growled at Ozzy and Drix, trying to say that Thrax is a liar.

Drix looked shock that Dander is defending Thrax, Ozzy didn't look surprise. "Ok, if you didn't do it, how can you explain this?" Took out the photo from the folder.

Thrax look at it, "This isn't my heat."

Drix cocked his brow, "What are you saying?"

"I mean, it could be mine. But mine is orange and yellow, this one is red-orange."

Ozzy take a look of the picture with Drix, thought of his killings color, and sees he's right. "You're right, but how do we know that its not really yours?"

"Because when that Sid guy starting to talk to me at the alley. I look at his body, I saw something glowing inside of him, like someone implanted him. And when it getting brighter, he bursted into flame and went liquefied."

"Which means there's another virus in this body. And that's why you ran, so you wouldn't be a suspect."

Thrax nod. "Besides, I can't activate my power when I'm in this age, only when my puberty hits." The knock of the door was heard. "Who is it?" Ozzy called out.

"It's me." Both Ozzy and Drix panic, "Oh no, it's Maria. We have to hide Thrax." Drix whispered.

Thrax tilted his head "Why? It's not like she immediately accused me the murder."

"Well, she actually might because we gave away your name and your description."

"But can she really arrest a kid?"

"He's right, there's no way she'll do that. She likes kids... I hope." said Ozzy

"Just hope you two right." Drix open the door "Hey, Maria. Did you find the virus yet?"

"Hey, Drix." went in, "And no, we have not found the virus. We've have check out the warehouses, abandoned buildings, and other hiding places. I have to say, this virus is good at... hiding..." noticed little Thrax on the couch "Who's this?"

"Uh... we've found him, abandoned, at a closed down store when we were interrogating the witnesses." said Drix

Maria look at Thrax again, just realized the description she took in her notebook, is the same match to him. "Don't... tell me... he's..."

"W-Wait Maria. We can explain."

Ozzy agreed "Yeah... it's not what you think."

"Don't tell me he's... the virus's son." Ozzy, Drix, and Thrax blinked in surprised "Eh?"

"Why didn't you two tell me the virus has a child?!"

Drix exchanged with Ozzy "Um... we actually didn't know..."

"Oh my- Stupidos" went up to Thrax, kneeling down, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

A short pause for a moment, then replied "Yes ma'am, I'm alright." in kiddy voice. When Ozzy first ever heard that voice, he couldn't help but slightly smile.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Umm..." Look Ozzy and Drix, giving the look 'What would I say?'. Both of them just shrugged "Umm... It's Thrax..."

"Hi Thrax, my name is Maria. Interesting. You even got the same name as your daddy. That's so cute." that makes Thrax blushed

"By the way, Maria." said Drix "There may be a different virus."

Look at Drix "What makes you so sure?"

"Well... Thrax was actually the witness of what happen, and he told us the color of the goo was different from his kind. And he said the virus implanted his venom inside instead kill him instinctively. Which means it's description might be different as well."

"I see. I'll notified that to the Chief."

"By the way, Maria." Ozzy asked "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Chief sent me to make sure you two are not hiding someone." Looking the both of them suspicious. Ozzy and Drix exchanged each other, then look at Thrax. "Well, asides Thrax."

Ozzy shook his head "Nope, no one we are hiding someone from the PD."

Didn't look convince, still thinks they're not telling. But she going to let it slide. "Ok, but if I found out you are. You two are gonna be so much trouble." Look at Thrax, wrote down her number on a paper and give it to him "Here's my number, honey. Call me if you need any, ok?"

Thrax look at Maria before took it "Ok, I will." Maria smiled "Alright, I'm about to leave now. You two, call me if you have seen the virus. And I'll keep a secret about Thrax."

"Thanks." see Maria leave. Ozzy scratched his head "Man... does this day get any stranger?"

"Well Ozzy." said Drix "You did wanted some action."

"Yeah, but I didn't expected my action would include mini Thrax." Thrax raised his hand "Hey. I'm still right here."

"Sorry. Now all we have to do is to find the virus before the PD do. But where should we start?" Thrax slightly cough for attention. Ozzy noticed "What?"

"If you want to catch him, you might as well take me along."

"Why should I?"

"Come on Jones. Do you really think you have the skill to capture a virus? If you ask me, you were a bit behind when you figure me out. And in the end it was just damn luck."

Took offensive and tries to give a comeback but couldn't because what he said was true. He was so close to stop Thrax in Frank. And when he told the chief or even Mayor Phlegmming, both didn't believe him and turn him down.

"That's just so rude of you, Thrax!" Drix shouted.

"No... he's right. I... don't know anything what Thrax knows. Which means it'll be a dead end." Thrax surprised that Ozzy agreed with me. "Alright, Thrax." said Ozzy "You're the boss. Where should we start?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"So... Why are we here, Thrax?" asked Ozzy.

"What you think we're here?" Thrax replied. Ozzy, Drix, and Thrax, park at a alley, was staking out a nightclub call The Bruise at the right arm area when Hector got bruises while playing basketball a week ago.

"This is your plan?" asked Drix.

"Yes, it's the only way to find out what we are dealing with." Ozzy sighed in disappointed. Thrax noticed, "What's with you, Jones?"

"This sort of thing is exactly the same what me and Drips did in Frank."

"Soooo~ What's the problem?"

"I thought we're doing something different. You know, you're way."

"Do you really want my way that I walked in there, killed everybody, and burn down the place down?"

Both Ozzy and Drix went pale, knowing Thrax is ruthless. Shook their head quickly.

"Thoughts so."

The trio went quiet, until Ozzy's cell phone starts to rang. Ozzy answer it, "Hello-"

"JONES~~~! WHERE ARE YOU NOW~~~!?" a voice shouted.

From the yelling, makes Ozzy's ear ringing, "Guh! Spryman, What is it now!?"

"I have an urgent I want you to do."

"And what is an urgent would that be?"

"Hector is getting his midnight snack, and I want you to get me some at the stomach area. Right now!"

Ozzy facepalm, "Spryman, I'm busy right right. So maybe, just maybe, I'll get you some."

"No! I want it right now! Or you'll regret it!"

Ozzy had enough of the yelling, starts making static noises, "What Spryman, regret what? I can't hear you... you're breaking up... I have to hang up on you..."

"You better not-"

Hang up before he could finish his sentence, squeeze his bridge nose, "Man, what a nuisance."

"Who was that?" asked Thrax.

"That was the mayor of Hector." Ozzy replied in annoyances.

"What's his deal? Why he's like that?"

Ozzy justed shrugged, "Don't know why? He's just a brat."

"Ozzy..." said Drix.

"What? It's the truth."

"How old is this mayor?" asked Thrax.

"He's the same age as Hector." Ozzy answer.

"Doesn't surprise me."

Ozzy and Drix exchanged each other, then at Thrax. "What do you mean 'Doesn't surprise me'?" said Ozzy.

"I expected there would be a brat as a mayor."

"You expected? What are you saying?" Drix asked.

"Wait, you don't know about between the mayor and a human development?" Drix shook his head. "Even you, Jones?" Ozzy nod. "Well, we're working together, I guess I could teach y'all."

"Ok..." said Ozzy

Thrax explained it, "Since cells needs someone in charged for the body, they pick another cell who is in early childhood as the body."

"Even for infants?" ask Drix.

Thrax shook his head, "For a infants, the one who is in charged would be the elder cells from the infant's mother, through the umbilical cord. So they can teach them how to talk, walk, all those stuff."

Ozzy looked amazed, he didn't know any of it, "That's... amazing. How did you know all of that?"

"I traveled bodies through bodies. I'm surprised no one tells you about that, Jones."

"Well, I'm a type of person who don't listen those kinds of things."

Thrax rolled his eyes, "Of course you are."

"So thats means, Spryman, can still be a mayor through Hector's age." said Drix.

"Not exactly."

Ozzy raised his brows, "There's more?"

"There is, but I'll tell that after we have finish this."

Ozzy nod in agreement, "Alright, let's get this party started." Ozzy and Drix gets out of the car.

"It time for, you know what, Ozzy" Drix said.

Ozzy smirked, "I'm right on it." starts to changed his body and face like he did back in Frank.

Thrax cocked a brow, "What do you think you're doing, Jones?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm disguising myself."

Thrax shook his head in displeased, "See, this is how you did wrong, Jones. You don't do the same thing in a different situation. Even when you called yourself bad booty-shaking-picanosis. Wow, that seem very professional." said sarcastic.

Ozzy scoffed, "Well you fell for it."

"Because I don't want to hurt your feeling, Jonesy."

Ozzy's face turn red in anger, "Why you. I ought spank your behind!" even gotten more angry as Thrax stick out his tongue at him.

Drix stepped in between them, "Stop it you two. There's no reason to fight."

Ozzy scowl, "Whatever. What do you want me to do anyway, Thrax?"

Thrax gives him a devilish smile, "I got something for you." went through his pocket of the trench coat, pull out a syringe filled with green liquid.

"What's that?" asked Drix.

"This is my creation. This stuff can changed your appearances perfectly. I was going to use this to get my revenge on Frank, but since I'm like this, it'll affect the health for young ages badly. So here." handed to Ozzy.

Ozzy took it, looking at it, very unsure about it.

Thrax noticed that look, "Don't worry, its not permanent. The effect will be off for about 24 hours, it'll give you enough time to find the virus."

"I don't know about this, Ozzy." Drix concern, "You sure you want to do this?"

Ozzy wasn't sure as well, but have to take a risk to save Hector, "If its helps to take down the virus, let's do it." held his arm and injected into it. Drix cringed from the injection.

As Ozzy take out the needle, he feel the effect working. His color turns from blue to green, skin went solid and masculine, color eyes turned yellow, his hair grow longer into dreads and changed black.

Ozzy looked amazed of his new appearances, "Whoa... what I am...?" asked in different voice tones.

"You are now a German Measles. One of the most baddest virus, that everyone wants as their henchman." Thrax smirked.

Drix was stunned, "Un...believeable. You look totally different, Ozzy."

"Yeah... I feel different too."

"Also you won't get busted from your police buddies." said Thrax.

Ozzy nod, "That's good."

"So... shall we get started?"

Ozzy raised a brow, "You're coming?"

"Uh... Yeah." Thrax snorts "That's the reason I'm here, right?" Ozzy exchanged with Drix. Thrax noticed it, "You mean to tell me, I came here all for nothing?"

"Look, Thrax." Ozzy said, "Like you said, you can't do any when you're like this."

All Thrax could is pouting, "But... I thought I could... do something..." almost close to crying.

Ozzy winced from that. He doesn't like to see little kids cry. He groan in defeat, "Alright, you can come. But only if you can behave."

Thrax respond him with a nod.

"And Drix, you have to stay here."

Drix's eyes widen, "What?! Why?"

"Because if Maria and Chief come to this club and bump into you, they'll know I'm here and we'll get a whole lot of trouble."

Drix see the point, sighed. "Fine, just called me if you need help."

"Will do." Ozzy saluted with his two finger. Face to Thrax, pick him up and put him on his shoulder. "You ready, Thrax?

"Yeah." said Thrax.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ozzy, while carrying Thrax on his shoulder, about to go through the club door. Until he was blocked by a huge bodyguard.

The bodyguard gave them a scary look before look on a clipboard. "List?"

Ozzy exchanged with Thrax. Then look at the bodyguard. "Um... I'm not on the list. But I have a business with the big boss." said Ozzy, hoping to he will buy it.

"Oh, you're the boss's other henchmen, eh?" bodyguard asked. "Took you long enough. But you have to get rid of that kid on your shoulder."

"Oh, umm..." look at Thrax. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..." Tries to think of something since he promise Thrax, then get an idea that'll make Thrax humiliated. "Actually, it's a doll." Knowing Thrax would widen his eyes in shocked.

The bodyguard raise a brow. "A doll?"

Ozzy laugh nervously. "Yep. The boss wanted me to buy this stupid thing for his girlfriend." Felt a glare from Thrax.

The bodyguard didn't look convince, but have to be sure. "Show me."

He gulped. "Show you... umm... sure thing..." pick Thrax, who has his arms crossed and pouting, in front of the bodyguard. "Come on, Thrax." He whisper. "You got do it or otherwise we might not get in." gently squeeze his tummy.

Thrax quietly groan before faked smiled and wave his arm like a robot. "Hi there, I wove you."

The bodyguard blinked first, then chuckled. "That's so cute." Open the door for them. "Alright, you can go in."

Ozzy grin. "Thanks, my man." Quickly went in before the bodyguard closed the door behind him. Sigh in relief. "We're in."

Thrax was pouting and glared at him. "After this, you're going to pay, Jones."

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we got in. At least you should be grateful."

As he and Thrax got into the club and check out the dance floor. Its similar as The Zit, but the place is larger, louder and brighter with whole lot of germs, viruses, and even some cells on the dance floor. They went to the nearest booth where it's quiet, and Ozzy set Thrax on a seat and then set himself. "So... what's the plan?"

Thrax is thinking while swing his legs. "Well, since we're in. We got to find someone this in here who is the big boss." Noticed Ozzy was grinning at him and narrow his eyes. "What are you grinning about, Jones."

Ozzy softly chuckled. "The way you swinging your legs is so cute."

Thrax instinctively stopped and blushed before kicked him on the knee.

Ozzy yelp and groan in pain. "What the Hector was that for?"

Facing away from him and pouting. "Shut up."

Grumble and rubbing his knee and looked the other way. A moments later, Ozzy look back at Thrax and starts wondering. "Hey, Thrax."

"What." said irritated.

"I just wondering... What you makes you wanted to be top of the medical book-Well I know all viruses wanted to be the top- But what reason?"

Thrax blinked a couple a times before looked at him with a confused face. "Where this coming from, Jones."

He shrugged. "Just asking... since we're working together, I want to get know you better."

A short pause from Thrax, then responded to him. "Tell you the truth, Jones, I actually didn't wanted to be top. Never even interested. I was just using it to get someone to join me for my dirty work." Sees Ozzy frown his brow with a questionable face, softly laugh. "I know, I know. Crazy, right?"

Ozzy looked like he couldn't believe it. "Then, what is the real reason?"

Another pause but a bit longer, before he look away and gave him a simple answer. "Revenge."

Ozzy look then shocked. "What?"

Thrax look back with deadliest serious eyes. "The people I killed are not the reason to be come the top, and not because I'm a virus." said in dark tone. "The reason why I killed a lot of people in lesser times is because I want the one person to see how vicious I am, and killer instincts I have. To let them know that they'll be next once I'll get my hands on them. That's the reason." Breathing hardly, but then realize scared face on Ozzy's face and look down. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you."

After he responds to Thrax, Ozzy realized he was holding his breathe, softly exhale. "Its alright." Awkwardly rub his head. "So... about the chain. You collect the the Hypothalamus... to show them how many you've killed...?"

Consciously went through pocket, pulled out the chain and look at it. "No, at first it was actually a gift... from someone I loved the most..." Softly smile. "I didn't know it even collect those stuff. But when I find out it does, it become habit."

As Thrax put back the chain back into into the pocket, Ozzy has the look of sympathy, but then bit his lips. "Sorry."

Thrax raised a brow. "What for?"

"For... I thought you were a typical virus wanting to be on top. But I guess I was thinking the roles of you guys when I got taught back when I was a rookie at Frank... I'm sorry."

Thrax shook his head and sighed. "It not your fault. You didn't know me back then." He smiled "So then, since you know little bit about me. I want to know about you."

Ozzy widen his eye in surprised and gave a short laugh. "I don't think there's a lot about me."

Thrax pouts. "C'mon, I told you mine. Now its your turn."

Ozzy wanted to refuse, but couldn't resist the pouting and groan. "Alright, I'll tell you... but right after we find this virus. Deal?"

Thrax pouts a little bit more but accept it. "Ok. Deal." Noticed a couple a girls coming towards them, smirked. "Heads up, Jonesy. Ladies coming up at twelve o' clock."

Ozzy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He looked up and saw one she-cell and one she-germ side by side, giving him a flirty smile.

"Hey, honey." she-cell said. "Wanna dance?"

Ozzy looked dumbfounded. "Um... I don't know..."

"Please~" she-germ begged. "Just one dance~" She flatter her eyelashes.

He still wasn't sure, look at Thrax with a questionable looked. See Thrax gave him a nod. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Thrax nod again. "Go ahead." whispered back.

Ozzy looked concern before look at the girls and smiled at them. "Alright, lets get this party started." Got off the booth and went the giggling girls to the dance floor.

Look at Ozzy, dance silly with the girls. Which make Thrax laughed, but then smiled a little with a sad eyes. "Guess someone took my place then." Kept watching on Ozzy, until something or someone caught attention to his eyes at the upper floor. He squints his eyes until he sees clearly who it was that make his eyes widen. "No fucking way." he swear, then has darkness in his eyes. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

The person moved to another room, Thrax has to move quickly. Seeing Ozzy's still dance, he have a chance. Slip off the booth and ran towards the stairs. Following the person, afraid he'll lose him.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Drix is waiting, impatiently, in the car and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "What's taking them so long?" He said to himself. "They better not be fooling around in there." Exhale frustrated.

It's been ten minutes since Ozzy and Thrax got in. Drix had in mind that they probably dancing around and forgotten the mission. But then have another thought.

"But what if they're in trouble?" He said, concern. "They might have been captured and tortured or other horrendous things." Face turned pale of the thought. "I have to do something. I have to get in there, quick."

Quickly gotten out of the car and went to the club. Almost got in, until the bodyguard blocked his way and push him out. The bodyguard glared at him. "Hold it right there, pill." He snarled. "Don't think I'm letting you barging if ain't on the list."

Drix was a bit surprised because the bodyguard came to him out of nowhere. But he have no time thinking of his whereabouts, he needs to get in there.

"Excuse me, sir. I have to get in there, right now."

The bodyguard shook his head. "No way. Like I said, I ain't letting you in. Unless, you have something for me, then I'll might let you in. If you know what I mean." Show Drix that he's rubbing his thumb against his first two finger together.

Drix raise his brow as confusion as he doesn't know the meaning of what the bodyguard is showing him. Then realized the bodyguard want him bribe him with money. "Oh, it's money, you mean. Don't worry sir, I got what you need." He open his chest and search for his wallet. As he open it, it revealed its empty as a germ-moth flew out of there.

Drix was dumbfound, looked up and noticed the bodyguard giving the 'Are you kidding me' look at him. Drix nervously laugh. "Seems I'm low on cash. But how about a deal, I'll give you money afterward if you let me in the club, how's that?"

The bodyguard give a blank stare before he laughed hysterically which result confusion from the cold pill. "For a cold pill, you are pretty stupid."

"Excuse me?!" He hollered offended.

"Listen, how about get another bright idea to get in. Other than that, you can get your bubble butt out here," The bodyguard smirked as lean over to face Drix closer. "That's good enough for you, huh?" He said like he's talking to child or like his very slow.

Drix made a face of the bodyguard's tone a while before he sigh in defeat. "You're right. I need a better plan than that." Slowly turns around and walk towards the car.

The bodyguard laughed behind his back. "Yeah, you sure do. You would've use your cannon and force me to let you in." Laughed even louder. "That would've been a good plan."

Till that then, Drix stopped his track of the bodyguard's comment. Slightly widen his eyes, then raised his brow and smirked as his cocked his cannon. The still laughing bodyguard was unaware of Drix's doing, until he noticed the cannon is pointing directly at him and stop laughing now. "You know something, you're right." Drix said.

He blasted his ice gel at the bodyguard before he takes a move. "That would've been a good plan." Drix said as he tapped the iced bodyguard with his finger, which made him backwards. "Thank you very much for that idea."

The bodyguard muttering through the ice and struggled to break free of the ice as Drix opens the door and quickly goes into the club.


End file.
